<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mini Robot by originalhybridlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559966">Mini Robot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover'>originalhybridlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Longing, Love, Pining, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, canon AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eda really hated it when Serkan was right. </p><p>She was pregnant with his child and she had no idea how she was going to handle it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so obviously this is canon au where Serkan's suspicions were right and Eda was indeed pregnant. </p><p>I mainly just playing around with this storyline, cause I enjoy the thought of Edser being parents. Not to mention the angst since they are broken up, Eda doesn't know the truth and she believes Serkan chose work over her and is an emotionless, insensitive robot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> No, No, nope. This could not be possible. It just wasn’t. No. </em>
</p>
<p>Eda stared in front of her at the multiple lines of boxes and different brands of tests. </p>
<p>
  <em> No, this could not be. </em>
</p>
<p>Eda turned away and started back out of the aisle. </p>
<p>She was being ridiculous. She let Serkan and his stupid suspicions get inside her head. </p>
<p>She exited the store and got behind the wheel of her car. </p>
<p>She leaned her forehead against the steering wheel. </p>
<p>She was going to kill Serkan. He was an infection. Contaminating her thoughts with his own. </p>
<p>She knew he had been acting strange but how could he possibly think she was pregnant. </p>
<p>It was a stupid stomach bug nothing more. But no, Serkan couldn’t accept that he had to go and think she was pregnant. </p>
<p>He was always looking for problems where there was none. And there wasn’t one here, she was not pregnant. </p>
<p>She sat up straight and a wave of nausea hit her, she breathed out slowly, her stomach-churning. </p>
<p>He was wrong. She was not pregnant. </p>
<p>She would know if she was pregnant. </p>
<p>They had only spent that one night together. She winced, then there was the morning after and lunch. Okay possibly two days but still. </p>
<p>No, she was not pregnant. </p>
<p>It kept running in her mind like a mantra. </p>
<p>A voice in the back of her head said differently. </p>
<p>
  <em> It only takes one time. </em>
</p>
<p>The voice sounded just like Serkan’s. </p>
<p>Eda shook her head angrily. “No, this can not be. This is not happening.”</p>
<p>Still, she tried to think about the time they spent together, trying to remember if they had used protection. </p>
<p>She hadn’t been on the pill because their relationship hadn’t reached that stage at the time and she didn’t start the day thinking she would go to Serkan’s house after one of their stupid fights and end up sleeping with him. </p>
<p>Eda’s eyes widened as she realized that no they didn’t use protection. </p>
<p>The curtains definitely didn’t count as efficient protection. </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh God, what if Serkan was right? </em>
</p>
<p>Eda dashed back into the store grabbing a pregnancy test of each brand. </p>
<p>She was praying she was wrong. She couldn’t be pregnant with Serkan’s child, a man who chose work over love, over her. </p>
<p>An hour later Eda stood in front of the bathroom counter with a line of pregnancy tests in front of her. </p>
<p>Eda clenched her fist. A wave of anger and frustration washing over. </p>
<p>Each test was positive. </p>
<p>Damn that Serkan Bolat. </p>
<p>He was right. </p>
<p>She was pregnant with his child. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sen Cal Kapimi. I merely playing in their sandbox.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eda wasn’t sure what she was going to do but she knew she had to tell Serkan before she made a decision. </p><p>She had so many plans for her life and being a single mother wasn’t one of them.</p><p>Then again she had started planning a future with Serkan. </p><p>Not that it mattered anymore. He cared more for work than he did her. </p><p>Which brings her right back to how does she tell him that he was right? </p><p>If she considers his behavior, the hovering, the micromanaging he would want a say in this. He would be there. </p><p>The thing was she didn’t want Serkan to be in her life because he felt obligated. She wanted him to be there cause he needed her there. </p><p>Not because they had a child that would forever tie them together. </p><p>Then there were their families to consider. His parents, Seyfi, the girls, her aunt-</p><p>Oh God, her aunt!</p><p>She was going to freak out!</p><p>Maybe she could not tell her until she couldn’t hide it. </p><p>This pregnancy would be looked down upon. She was unmarried and pregnant with a man’s child whom she was not married to. It was considered disgraceful in upstanding families. </p><p>She could only imagine what the Bolat’s were going to think.  </p><p>She could always go to Italy and she would have the baby before her aunt knew about it. Still, her aunt would eventually find out the truth. </p><p>No, she couldn’t do that. To her aunt or Serkan. </p><p>Eda ran her hands through her hair before falling back on her bed. </p><p>“What are we going to do Mini Robot?” She rested her hands on her stomach lightly. “Our first priority should be seeing a doctor. I’ll call for an appointment first thing tomorrow.” </p><p>Eda fell silent, thinking about if she chose to end the pregnancy would she regret it, or if she chose to have the child but gave it up. </p><p>What problems would this cause with her aunt? Aunt Ayfer hated the Bolat’s so much and with prejudice that Eda didn’t always understand.  </p><p>Her chest tightened in pain at either option. No, already, she felt something for the child growing inside of her. It didn’t matter if it complicated her life. It was hers. </p><p>A piece of her, a piece of Serkan. She couldn’t give that up. </p><p>She wasn’t sure where she was going to go from here. </p><p>What she did know was that her every plan and dream from this point on would include her child and the small life growing inside of her would be her priority.   </p><p>More so this child would be the most important person in her life. </p><hr/><p>Eda was glad she had yet to hit the morning sickness stage as she dug into breakfast with her aunt and Ceren. She had called the doctor first thing in the morning and they were able to get her in as early as tomorrow. She would have to ask Efe for a free hour but she was sure he wouldn’t mind. </p><p>Efe was the opposite of Serkan. So easy going. It was never a struggle dealing with him, unlike Serkan who she swore she had to fight every step of the way. He was so damn difficult. Sometimes she couldn’t stand it.</p><p>“what’s happening? What’s this rush?” Ayer asked, watching as she and Ceren ate their food quickly.  </p><p>“Business life has made us like this, sister Ayfer. Do you know what I calculated the other day?” Ceren questioned, sitting across from them. “There’s ten minutes between lunch and going back to work. Ten, minutes. On top of that, we also have to work on weekends.” </p><p>“Oh, poor you,” Ayfer said in mock sympathy with a smile.  </p><p>“I don’t have ambition like that.” Eda took another bite of her food. “I’m just very hungry.” </p><p>It was understandable she was feeding for two now. </p><p>“Enjoy it, my love.” Ayfer smiled.  </p><p>“Fifi?” Eda asked, seeing her dark-haired friend appear in the doorway. “Tell me that you took care of it.”  </p><p>Fifi pulled a bag from behind her. “shame on you. Did you ever witness me failing?”  </p><p>Eda accepted the bag from Fifi as she took a seat next to Ceren. “You’re amazing!” </p><p>“What’s that?” Ayfer asked as Eda placed the bag down on her other side of her out of her aunt's reach. “What’s happening?” </p><p>“It’s nothing important, Auntie,” Eda assured. “I’m working on a project. Thanks, Fifi, she took care of it for me. “  </p><p>“What’s that?” Ayfer asked again, reaching for it. </p><p>“No,” Eda told her, keeping the bag out of her reach.  </p><p>“Fine,” Ayfer said reluctantly though still terribly curious about just what her niece was up to now. </p><p>Eda's phone buzzed on the table. She recognized the number immediately. </p><p>“who’s that?” Ayfer asked as Eda grabbed her phone, stepping away from the table to take the call. </p><p>“<em> Miss Eda </em>?” Seyfi's voice greeted her. </p><p>“Mr. Seyfi?” Eda stared out at the window. </p><p>“<em> Mrs. Aydan is asking about if you’ll come, when you’ll come, and what the surprise is. </em>” Seyfi inquired. </p><p>“Tell her this: I’ll come when I’m done with my breakfast,” Eda replied. “The rest is a surprise.”  </p><p>Things might have been beyond complicated with Serkan but Eda would not go back on her word to Aydan. She was determined to help the older woman. </p><p>“<em> Thank you, </em>” Seyfi said and ended the call. </p><p>“Who were you talking to?” Ayfer asked Eda as she came back over.  </p><p>“No one,” Eda answered, grabbing her bag and walking around the table.  </p><p>“You’re still seeing them, aren’t you?” Ayfer asked accusingly, referring to the Bolat’s. </p><p>“Are you listening to my calls, auntie?” Eda questioned leveling a narrowed eye look on her aunt. </p><p>“No,” Ayfer answered then continued. “I mean, why are you seeing Aydan? Like what are you guys doing? Why?” </p><p>“Because I promised something to Mrs. Aydan and I want to keep my promise. We always keep our promises! You’ve said that.” Eda reminded her pointedly.  </p><p>“Alright. I shall come too.” Ayfer replied, seeing she would not be able to convince Eda not to go over to the Bolat's anymore. “I’d like to see Mrs. Aydan, too.”  </p><p>“Auntie, I’m not a little girl anymore. Are you aware of this?” Eda asked, sending her aunt a look of exasperation. She did not need her aunt’s eyes watching her constantly. </p><p>If there was how her aunt was acting now, she could only imagine how she would be once she knew of the Mini Robot Bolat growing inside of her.   </p><p>“No, you’re not a little girl.” Ayfer agreed. “You’re very much a grown-up.”  </p><p>However, Ayfer stood determined not to leave her niece alone with Bolat’s. Specifically Serkan Bolat. </p><p>Ceren and Fifi started laughing at Ayfer and Eda’s exchange once the two were gone. </p><hr/><p>Eda went to the Bolat’s with her aunt and while her aunt took a tour of the garden, she went on a virtual tour of London with Aydan. She had made Aydan promise that in return for her help, she was not allowed to mention anything about Serkan. </p><p>Which was good because she did not wish to think about him. It only made her stressed about what she was going to do and she was still so uncertain about her future. Adding Serkan only muddled her mind further as it were. </p><p>She was surprisingly enjoying her time with Aydan up to the point when she heard his voice saying her name. </p><p>“Eda.” </p><p>She really hated how he said her name sometimes. It called to her, making her aware of him on another magnitude. </p><p>Eda turned but did not remove the VR glasses. “Shh.” she shushed him. “Don’t.”  </p><p>“What are you doing?” Serkan questioned.  </p><p>“Be quiet. We have come to one of Shakespeare’s plays with your mother.” Eda told him. “Don’t disturb us please.”  </p><p>“Are you serious?” Serkan asked and she could hear the incredulity in his voice. </p><p>She fought back a smile, hoping she was driving him crazy. After all, he made her crazy most of the time. It was only fair that she had the same effect on him. </p><p>“You are really crazy. I used to deal with crazy people in the office, now I also deal with crazy people at home.” Eda heard Serkan mutter followed by the sound of his fading footsteps. </p><p>He may have walked away but Eda felt his presence surround her, she moved a hand to her stomach. still, conflicted about how and when to tell him about the baby.  </p><hr/><p>Eda looked through her dresses, trying to find an outfit for tonight she lined three dresses on her bed. </p><p>“Going to a party?” Ayfer inquired, walking into her room.  </p><p>“Only co-partners would join but they want to see me, too. It may be because I looked after their children.” Eda explained, sitting down in her desk chair. </p><p>“You will landscape for them, too right?” Asked Ayfer.  </p><p>“I will but since I haven’t started yet, it can not be counted,” Eda answered.  </p><p>“You have this way about you that influences everyone. Don’t forget this and don’t let anyone take it from you.” Ayfer told her.  </p><p>Eda smiled, her aunt's belief in her never failed to make her feel good. “I love you so much.”  </p><p>Ayfer smiled back. “Love you, too.” </p><p>Eda looked at the dresses again. “Which one?” </p><p>“Which one?” Ayfer looked the dresses over for a moment. “I think the blue one.” </p><p>Eda frowned and looked at her aunt. “Serkan bought it.” </p><p>Ayfer eyes narrowed. “So blue one to spite him.”  </p><p>“To spite him?” Eda asked intrigued.  </p><p>“Yes. Spite” Ayfer confirmed. “Also blue protects you from evil eyes.”  </p><p>“Let me think,” Eda said, not certain she wanted to wear something Serkan gave her. She wanted to move away from her feelings for him and it was harder to down more than it ever was. </p><p>“There is nothing to think about. Wear it. And then go.” Ayfer insisted and left the room. </p><p>Eda looked at the dress and slowly smiled. She imagined Serkan seeing her in the dress, the way his mouth would part in surprise, his eyes darkening in desire.</p><p>She would wear it and she would knock Serkan’s socks off. Besides, it was better she got the chance to wear it now before she would no longer be able to. </p><p>In a few month's time, she was going to need a whole new wardrobe.</p><hr/><p>Eda walked into the party and saw Serkan was in a discussion with Ferit, Emre, and Asli. Eda was pleased that Serkan noticed her immediately. She slipped by, slipping off her coat, and joined the others, relishing in the way Serkan tracked her every movement. </p><p>“Eda, you look great today.” Piril complimented.  </p><p>“This is your beauty.” Eda smiled.  </p><p>“Yes, Eda. You really look very pretty.” Ferit told her.   </p><p>“This is your beauty.” Eda smiled at him.   </p><p>“Thanks.” Ferit ducked his head. “What will you drink? </p><p>“Engin drinks coffee.” Piril glared at the man in question. “Lately, he only drinks coffee.” </p><p>“I’ll take soda.” Eda excused herself to get her drink. She wasn’t sure what had Piril so angry but the redhead was shooting daggers at Engin. </p><p>She brushed past Serkan on her way to the kitchen and barely spared him a glance when she came back with her drink feeling his eyes on her. </p><p>She went to stand on the terrace, enjoying the night air. Serkan’s constant gaze was making her skin feel hot. </p><p>“Hey.” Serkan joined her out on the terrace. “What are you drinking?”  </p><p>“Soda water.” Eda sent him a hard look, raising her chin defiantly.  </p><p>Was he still trying to micromanage what she consumed?</p><p>Serkan’s eyes drifted slowly over her body before coming to rest back on her face. “Did you wear this dress on purpose?” </p><p>“Aunt chose,” Eda told him, raising her chin defiantly.  </p><p>“What will happen to us, Eda?” Serkan asked, stepping closer. “We are constantly together in the same places.”  </p><p>“The same thing that happened before,” Eda replied.  </p><p>“A lot has happened up to this point.” Serkan reminded her.  </p><p>“Are you afraid of what will happen again, Serkan?” Eda challenged, glaring. </p><p>“Aren’t you afraid?” Serkan questioned. “I do not understand. Why are you working with us? There are so many other places.”  </p><p>“I work with Efe.” Eda reminded him pointedly. “And Efe works with you. Coincidence.”  </p><p>Serkan shook his head. “I don’t believe in coincidences.”  </p><p>“Then what among all these people … you talk to me - this is also not a coincidence, but a choice.” Eda pointed out.  </p><p>“I have questions for you,” said Serkan.  </p><p>“There is one answer to all your questions.” Eda pushed away from the entryway. “Stay away from me.”  </p><p>Eda walked away, shaking her head. She needed him to keep his distance until she was ready to tell him and then she didn’t know what would happen next. All she knew was that no matter Serkan’s reaction to her news, her child was her main concern.</p><p>She could feel Serkan’s eyes on her back and she forced herself not to look back at him. </p><p>She rejoined the others and leaned against the wall next to Piril who was arguing with Engin but it wasn’t long before Serkan joined them much to her annoyance. </p><p>“Let’s do this now. You will do whatever I say. You will listen to everything I say. Whether it suits you or not, you will do everything, Engin.” Piril was saying. </p><p>“Good. You’re right about everything!” Engin agreed. “Okay. But she agreed to have coffee. If I don’t even go out for coffee …” </p><p>“What are you saying? Will you drink coffee with her?” Serkan grinned widely, nudging his friend in the arm. “Engin, you’re back.”  </p><p>Piril sighed, tiredly. </p><p>Eda saw the laughing grin on Serkan’s face and his playful guy ribbing with Engin and it rattled her nerves further. “Serkan, why are you so happy?” she said suddenly, glaring at him. “Did you miss the old days?”  </p><p>Serkan’s smile faded and Eda looked away from him, forcing the negative emotions she was feeling away.</p><p>“You said something. Go on.” Piril told Engin, her anger coming off her in waves.   </p><p>“No, it’s simple. She agreed to have coffee with me,” said Engin, surprised.  </p><p>Piril nods. </p><p>“Oh, this means that it is necessary to somehow accomplish this? Otherwise, it will be ugly. Very ugly. What should I do?” Engin asked. </p><p>“Take her on a date. Moreover, I will pay. Go on the date.” Piril was growing angrier by the minute.  </p><p>“What kind of date?” Engin asked.  </p><p>“You will also put on your suit,” Piril said. “Don’t start again!” </p><p>“Engin, can we step out?” Serkan asked. “Let’s go outside. There are important topics.”  </p><p>“There are more important topics,” Piril told Engin with a sharp look before he could take a step to follow Serkan.  </p><p>Engin leaned into her. “You become very beautiful when you are angry.” </p><p>Serkan stood nearby impatiently.  </p><p>“I’m on my way brother,” Engin said, moving out onto the terrace with Serkan.  </p><p>Peril laughed. “I laugh with anger” she looked over at Eda next to her with a forced smile. “What happened?”  </p><p>Eda shakes her head pushing off the wall, brushing past Piril. She did not know how Piril allowed the conversation to move out of her control. </p><p>“What happened? Did something happen?” Piril called after no one in particular. “Did you hear?”  </p><hr/><p>Eda walked up the steps, heading for the upstairs bathroom. </p><p>She used the bathroom and washed her hands. </p><p>She stared at herself in the mirror. She took a step back, staring at her flat stomach, picturing what she would look like with her stomach rounded with the Mini Robot she was growing inside of her. </p><p>She closed her eyes smoothing her hand across her stomach and behind her closed eyelids despite her anger and her conflicted emotions she pictured Serkan standing behind her his arms embracing her from behind, hands resting on their child growing in her womb, his face buried in her neck, his smiling lip pressed against her skin. </p><hr/><p>Engin stepped out onto the terrace with Serkan. “What did you do? Was able to speak with Mr. Emre?”</p><p>Serkan nods. “We got the job.” </p><p>Engin’s face broke out into a wide smile. “What are you saying?! This is great news!” he threw his arms around Serkan. “Great news!”</p><p>Serkan clapped him on the back and eased Engin off him. “Yes, a little… Calm down a bit, don’t show it. Don’t show that you are happy.”  </p><p>“What is this? What kind of cool behavior? What happened?” Engin questioned Serkan's subdued behavior. “Of course I will be happy. We got the job.”  </p><p>“Well, there will be more surprises,” said Serkan.  </p><p>“Are you kidding? I became a partner of the best man in the world!” Engin praised. </p><p>Serkan looked inside at Efe. “If only I could say the same about Efe.”  </p><p>“Does it have to do with Efe and Eda’s proximity?” Questioned looking inside for the pair in question. He saw Efe but no Eda. </p><p>“No.” Serkan shook his head and repeated. “No.”  </p><p>It was true that he did not like Efe and Eda working so closely together. He was easily jealous when it came to Eda. She was just so beautiful and easy to love. He did not want any man falling in love with his brightest, beautiful star.</p><p>However, his reasoning for disliking Efe was more than that. He didn’t know the man’s true intentions and his instincts told him the man could not be trusted. His instincts were telling him Efe Akman could not be trusted and Serkan has always listened to his instincts. It has never led him wrong before. </p><p>Suddenly there’s a rumble and the house shakes, followed by the sounds of something collapsing, looking to the stairs of the second floor, dust and smoke kick up, sweeping down the downstairs. </p><p>“Roof.” Engin was in disbelief.  </p><p>Asly turned to her husband alarmed. “Emre.” </p><p>Piril gasped suddenly, whipping around to Serkan. “Eda!”</p><p>Instantly Serkan forgot everything else. “What about her? Where is she?” He looked around the room but he could not see her. </p><p>“She went upstairs!” Piril exclaimed, voice filled with urgency. </p><p>Gasps of shock and exclamations were uttered at this revelation. </p><p>A spike of fear rolled down Serkan’s spine, his eyes going back to the stairs and he broke out into a run, skipping the stairs two at a time, screaming for Eda. </p><p>“Brother it could be unsafe.” Engin protested, concerned filling him. </p><p>“Eda!” Serkan's screamed, his voice echoing throughout the house as it filtered down from the second floor. “Eda!!” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't have a planned outline for this story. If you have a request for something you like to see feel free to share. </p><p>As always thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Eda!” Serkan searched the second floor, moving over fallen debris, throwing open the door to the bathroom, searching frantically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart squeezed painfully, when he saw dark hair, fanned across the floor, broken mirror shards scattered across the floor, a piece of drywall had fallen on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eda!” he rushed forward, hearing the shards beneath his feet, he bent his knees and lifted the fallen debris off her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was curled around herself, blood gathering at her hairline cuts across her arms, and a cut along her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serkan dropped to his knees, panic coursing through him. “Eda,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached out with a shaking hand, pressing two fingers to her neck. With relief, he felt the thrum of her pulse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He carefully slipped a hand beneath her neck and beneath her knees and lifted her into his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, not knowing how stable the foundation was of the upper floor, he maneuvers around all the debris. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was gathered near the bottom of the stairs. “Go, get out of the house!” he snapped at them. “We don’t know how safe it is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serkan pushed past out the doors heading straight for his car, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eda!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she okay, Serkan?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call for help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serkan ignored their shouts, he placed Eda carefully in the passenger seat of his car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was all that mattered. He couldn’t be bothered with anyone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got behind the wheel and peeled out of there. He drove to the hospital like his life depended on it because in this instance it did. He ran every stop sign, every red light he came across, swerving in between cars, narrowing missing a head-on collision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tires squealing, he came to a screeching halt in the front of the hospital emergency entrance, he was out of his car with Eda in his arms in seconds and walking through the doors. “I need help. My fiance is hurt!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nurses and orderly rushed toward him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me,” a doctor appeared leading Serkan to a room with an empty bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serkan gently placed Eda on the bed, just in time for a swarm of nurses to converge in the room, pushing it out and taking over the situation. Serkan fought against their hold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to stay with her!” he insisted and an orderly pulled him back as the door was shut behind the doctors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to let them help your fiance with no distractions. If you won’t calm down for yourself. Do it for her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The orderly words reached Serkan and he stopped, shrugging him off, and fell back against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s going to be okay. She has to be,” he repeated the words over and over like a prayer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the doctor left the room and started asking Serkan questions. Eda’s name, allergies, family, emergency contact. Serkan answered to the best of his ability. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will take her up for a CT scan, making sure there’s nothing wrong. Her cuts are minor and are being administered to. Her vitals are good but we want to rule out any head injuries.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But she’s going to be fine, right?” Serkan demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, if the CT scan comes back clear.” The doctor answered, just as Eda was wheeled out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serkan went to follow but was stopped by the doctor. “She’ll be back. You can wait in the room if you like.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Eda’s eyes fluttered open slowly, the smell of disinfectants filling her senses, the light above reflecting off the white walls making her eyes hurt but not worse than the pounding in her head or the aches in her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lifted a hand to her head, letting out a groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it easy, Ms. Yildiz, you’ve been in an accident.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda looked to a doctor at the foot of her bed. “Accident. I don’t understand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand wrapped unexpectedly around hers. Her head snapped to the side to see a frazzled Serkan. “What?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The roof collapsed when you were in the bathroom, you were unable to escape some of the falling debris and were knocked unconscious. You have a-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda jolted forward, eyes wide. “The baby?!” her hand pressed against her flat stomach protectively.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby?” Serkan’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “What baby?!” he took in the way she placed her hand over her stomach. Like she could shield it. “You’re pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda’s eyes shot to him. This wasn’t the way she wanted to tell him. Her mouth opened and closed but no words came out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How far along are you?” The doctor asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” Eda forced her gaze away from Serkan’s. “I have my first appointment tomorrow to confirm it. I’ve only taken a home pregnancy test but it was positive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, give me a moment,” he set his clipboard down and moved over to a machine against the wall, dragging it over. He pulled on some gloves and with Eda’s permission lifted her shirt up to just beneath her breast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serkan’s hand tightened around her as the doctor applied some ultrasound gel to Eda’s stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda jumped at the sudden coldness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Serkan asked abruptly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was cold,” Eda muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that.”  The doctor apologized and pressed the doppler to her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda watched the monitor, her heart pounding in fear, she squeezed Serkan’s hand back, unconsciously pressing her nails into his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serkan barely reacted, his eyes zeroing on the image, trying to read it but unable to make anything out of the grainy image. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When was your last menstrual cycle?” the doctor asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few weeks, I think. I’m not sure.” Eda answered, unable to think clearly at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is the baby okay or not?” Serkan demanded sharply, feeling like he was hanging on by a thread. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda usually would have reprimanded him for being so rude but she couldn’t bring herself to when she needed to know the answer to that very important question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor was quiet for the longest moment, “Ah, I found your little one. Gauging by the fetus size, I would say you’re about 6 weeks along.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda frowned at the screen. “I don’t see the baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor pointed to the screen at a tiny little shape. “That right there is your baby. It looks no bigger than a raisin because it’s so early. Now, everything appears to be fine, and as far as I can tell you have one healthy baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda’s eyes filled with tears, her hands going to her stomach. “Oh, thank God.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Eda,” Serkan asked with a catch in his voice. “Is she going to be okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, her scans came back fine although I would advise that she not sleep for the night to be on the safe.” her doctor looked at her. “Is there anyone at home who can look after you for the night?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be there,” Serkan said, his voice stronger than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Eda’s eyes snapped to his. “You will?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” Serkan said, he grabbed some napkins and started wiping the gel from her stomach as the doctor pushed the machine away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a few minor cuts and abrasions that we have bandaged, make sure to change the bandages and disinfect them to keep them from getting infected.” The doctor advised. “I’m going to get your discharge papers started. Make sure to keep your appointment with your OB/GYN and if you experience anything, such as stomach cramps or bleeding. I want you to come back here, immediately.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.” Eda sat up and swung her legs around, jumping down from the medical bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eda, you have to be careful,” Serkan said, wrapping his arm around her back to steady her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda shot him a look. “I’m fine. I didn’t even stumble.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her doctor smiled at them. “I can see, I’m leaving you in good hands. Wait for just a moment. I will be back with your forms.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he left, Eda shrugged Serkan’s arm away. “I can stand on my own.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Serkan asked, his concern not wavering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, in fact, you can leave and I will get a taxi and go home,” Eda said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda's eyes narrowed into a glare. “What do you mean no?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will drive you and I will stay with you till morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda’s eyes widened. “You're not staying at my house. My aunt will never allow it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you will be coming home with me because I am not letting you out of my sight tonight. Otherwise, we’re going to have to tell your aunt about what happened.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you’re so infuriating.” Eda snapped at him annoyed. She would let him win this argument only because she didn’t want her aunt to worry about her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re too stubborn for your own good.” Serkan threw back at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda opened her mouth to snapped back at him but stopped as the doctor walked back into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She accepted the papers and thanked him before walking out with Serkan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait here,” said Serkan. “I’ll pull the car around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda waited outside in front of the hospital, taking the time to place her hand over her stomach. “Please as a gift to your mother, don’t be as infuriating as your father. I don’t think I can handle having two of him in my life. Presently, I want to wrap my hands around his neck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serkan pulled up, exited the car, and walked around the vehicle, pulling the passenger door open. “Who are you talking to?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My child,” Eda answered, enjoying the way his breath hitched, she climbed into the car, brushing against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned back as far as she could suddenly as Serkan duck inside with her, pulling the seatbelt across her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time her breath hitched, having him so close, being able to smell his skin. It was so intoxicating and calming at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How was that possible?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda opened her eyes to find Serkan staring back at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. She didn’t even hear the click of the seatbelt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're sure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serkan said nothing and leaned back at her car, shutting the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda quickly took the brief moment to compose herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serkan got in the car and immediately put the car in gear, driving away from the hospital. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda sat tense in the car, expecting him to say something, anything but there was nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over at him, his face was tense, his jaw clenching and unclenching, his hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly she could see the white bone of his knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car sped over a rough bump and Eda gasped, her hand instinctively going to her belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serkan’s eyes shot darted to her quickly than down at her hand over her stomach, she watched his eyes cloud over before he quickly looked away, swallowing thickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And something about the way his eyes had clouded over like a shield, protecting her from seeing what he was feeling made the silence between them thick with tension and something she couldn’t define at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda forced her eyes away from him and looked out at the passing streets. It took a few minutes for her to register that he wasn’t taking her to his place next to his mom but to the summer house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind whirled with the possibilities of why he was taking there but more than that, she couldn’t help but think of the last time she was there with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so happy and she thought he was too but clearly, she was wrong. It wasn’t long after their time there that Serkan had ended things between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just thinking about the Summer house made her think of the first time they slept together. The first time Serkan made love to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her thumb brushed across her stomach, over the fabric of her shirt. It was where they conceived the baby currently growing inside her womb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serkan drove up the dirt road, his eyes darting back and forth between the road and Eda’s hand resting over her stomach, her face turned away looking out the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wished he knew what she was thinking? He had so many questions in mind about the baby? What they were going to do? What did she want to do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shouldn’t push her tonight. She has been through an ordeal. He should let her rest and recover everything else should wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except he felt this anger waiting beneath the surface. He only found out because of the accident. Was she ever going to tell him? Or was she going to let him go on ignorant of the fact that she was pregnant with his child? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew she was still angry with him. For ending things the way he did and so abruptly but there was something called common courtesy. She should have told him when she found out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He parked the car in front of the house and silently got out and by the time Eda had her seatbelt unclicked he had her door open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda stepped out of the car, thanking him grudgingly, and followed him inside the house. “You can sleep in my room, I’ll take the guest room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda thought about the last time she was in his room, their naked bodies moving together, Serkan kissing every inch of her body, her moans filling the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, no. She was not taking his room. “I’ll take the guest room,” she said abruptly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Serkan said. “Why don’t you sit and relax while I fix us something to eat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry.” Eda denied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to eat, '' Serkan insists, moving toward the kitchen. You were in shock and you're caring for two. You need to take care of the both of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda's first instinct was to argue except he was right. It was just herself to consider anymore. “I’m going to take a bath.” She muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She disappeared into the bathroom. She breathed deeply. This was going to be a long night. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Serkan stared at the closed door. His heart in his throat. Eda was pregnant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were broken up but Eda was pregnant. How were they going to do this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How was he supposed to reconcile his father’s crimes against her family and have a child with her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How would he raise a child with Eda and tell her the truth? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would hate him. How were they to raise a child in a toxic environment? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no idea what they were going to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he knew was that he wouldn’t let Eda go through this alone.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Serkan worked on autopilot, preparing something quick and fast, chicken salad. He set the table and poured two glasses of water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knocked on the bathroom door. “Eda? The food’s ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eda?” he called again and still there was no answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned the handle and opened the door, slowly stepping inside, his eyes sought Eda out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head was tilted back against the tub, the tubbed was filled with hot water and bubbles that came up to her collarbone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked in slowly, glad that she hadn’t submerged her head in the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved forward and crouched beside the tub, his hand moving to cup her cheek, his thumb gently brushing the cut on her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda’s eyes fluttered open, her lips pulled into a slow smile. Serkan was in front of her, his hand cupping her cheek, his touch soft against his skin against hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment for her to realize where she was and when she did her eyes widened. “What are you doing in here?” she sunk lower in the water, glad for all the bubbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serkan let his hand dropped. “I call to you. You didn’t answer. When I came to check on you, you were asleep. Dinner is done.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, leave and I will get dressed,” Eda ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serkan stood and walked to the door. “You should be more careful not to fall asleep in the tub.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you shouldn’t come into the bathroom when you know I was in here.” Eda retorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serkan sighed closing the bathroom door behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda quickly got dressed, her skin flushed wondering how long Serkan had been in the bathroom with her and if he had seen anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew she shouldn’t feel embarrassed. Serkan had seen her naked before, for crying out loud she was carrying his child but it was different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t together anymore. He didn’t get to see her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hated that her skin had still heated at his close proximity or that she felt a sense of desire when he touched her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This would all be so much easier, if she could just shut her feelings off that were simmering just beneath the surface. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes later she was dressed in a robe, having no clothes here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serkan was standing at the glass window but he turned toward her when she stepped into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have any clean clothes here,” Eda told him defensively when he gazed at the robe she wore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serkan said nothing and left the room, he returned a few minutes later with folded-up clothing holding it out to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda accepted it with a mumbled thanks and returned to the bathroom to change into the clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly got rid of the robe, she pulled on the pair of boxers he loaned her and then his shirt. It smelled of him and traitorously, she breathed his scent in deeply, a sense of calm enveloping her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hung loosely on her frame, she ran her fingers through her hair and headed back out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Serkan was seated at the table. She took the seat across from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serkan said nothing and started putting food on her plate before doing the same with his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda was surprised when they ate in silence. Not a single word being exchanged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not a good Silence. Eda could feel it pressing down on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serkan wasn’t saying anything but she could see a storm brewing inside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clench of his jaw, the stillness in his eyes, the rigid set in his body. He was a steel cable on the verge of snapping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was glad to finish her food and pushed from the table. “Thank you for the meal,” she mumbled under her breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it,” Serkan asked, finally looking at her. “You’re not going to say anything, to explain yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Explain myself?” Eda turned back around slowly. “I don’t have to explain myself to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you do!” Serkan pushed his chair back as he stood, moving to tower over her. “You’re pregnant and you weren’t going to tell me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I was.” Eda shoved at his chest, forcing him back a step. “I didn’t know when the right time was going to be but I was going to tell you once I figured out what I’m going to do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean? Are you talking abortion?” Serkan asked, his heart pounded in his chest. He knew their situation was ideal and he wasn’t sure he could even handle a child but this wasn’t just any child. It was theirs and he couldn’t bear the thought of getting rid of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Eda's voice rose with the accusing look he was giving her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what do you mean?” Serkan demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’m going to put it up for adoption or not,” Eda confessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want it?” Serkan asked, stepping back as if she had punched him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I want doesn’t matter anymore, now does it?” Eda replied, her voice lowering, her arm instinctively curling around her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true.” Serkan protested. “What you want has always mattered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not what I had planned for my life. I was going to go to Italy, Finish my degree, become the best Landscape Architect anyone has ever seen.” Eda said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can still do all those things,” Serkan said. “I don’t see how a baby will stop you from accomplishing any of those goals.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A baby will complicate things. It would be different if I wasn’t doing this alone-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do this alone, we can do this together.” Serkan stepped forward and placed his hand over her stomach. “I don’t know anything about children but this is my child and I want to be there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A flare of hope filled Eda. “How would that even work. We are not together anymore, Serkan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serkan flinched. He hated the reminder, the truth. The woman he loved was pregnant with his child but they weren’t together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he could change that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Eda and their baby could be family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda’s eyes snapped Serkan as he took her hands in his, stepping closer to her, leaving no space between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know things aren’t perfect, we’re not perfect and neither of us planned this but we can make this work. This doesn’t need to be complicated. It doesn’t need to be a bad thing. You and I and the baby we can be a family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda's heart pounded harder in her chest with every word he spoke, the soft look in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marry me. Eda Yildiz." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story rating is explicit because down the line there might be smut. I'm not sure yet. </p><p>And I don't know how often I will write in this one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>